kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuubari
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = おめでとう、提督と私たち。今日は特別な日ね。あとで感想、たっぷり聞かせてね！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Congratulation, today is a important day for us. Tell us your thought after this, Admiral! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = はうー。少し暑くなってきたわね。今年も夏が来るのか。早いなー。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = Ha... It's becoming a little warm, don't you think? Looks like this year's summer is already here. That was fast. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = うぅぅ、夏は暑いですね。提督、せっかくだからここは、夏っぽい兵装で行きたいかな。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Hah, summer's hot, isn't it. Admiral, since it's like this, I think I'd like to wear some summer-ish equipment. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = Assuming Yuubari and Yuudachi starts with "Yuu"... |Fall2015 = 食欲の秋ですね、提督。いろいろ食べ物が美味しい季節ですよね～。目移りしちゃう。じゅる。 |Fall2015_EN = It's the autumn of food, isn't it, admiral. A season with so many delicious foods. I don't even know what to pick. *drool* |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、提督！提督、これ、私からのプレゼント！え？！提督も？ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Admiral! Admiral, here, it's a present from me. Huh? You have one for me as well? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年も、夕張と一緒にね♪ああ、置いてかないでね…。 |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Stay with me this year too, okay♪? Aah, don't leave me behind, okay? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = はい、夕張からのチョコレート！ちゃぁんと果汁が入ってるんだから！ホントよ |Valentine2016_EN = Yes, here are some chocolates from Yuubari! As you'd expect, they're made with fruit juice added in. Really. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = おめでとう、提督と私たち。今日は特別な日ね。あとで感想、たっぷり聞かせてね！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Congratulations, today is an important day for you & us. Tell us your thoughts after this, Admiral! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = ぅわぁ～、梅雨の季節って機械が錆びやすいから、少し嫌かも。でも、頑張ろっと！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Hmm~ About the rainy season, machinery rusts easily during it so maybe I dislike it a little. Still, let's do our best! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * She wears a dark blue serafuku that exposes her midriff with a light green collar, an orange neckerchief tied into a bow, a green skirt and black pantyhose. She has medium-length greenish-grey hair in a ponytail secured with a teal hair bow. In the anime she also serves as the fleet's mechanic (due to the absence of Akashi) and wears an alternate outfit consisting of orange coveralls over a tank top. * Heavily associated with melons (more specifically, cantaloupes), due to her name (Yuubari city in Hokkaido is famous for its cantaloupes) and her color scheme and her general resemblance to a cantaloupe. This has led to fans giving her the nickname "Melon-chan" or just "Melon". Personality *Yuubari is proud of her experimental equipment and regularly checks them. She does not like being one of the slowest ships of the fleet, as evidenced by some of her lines where she screams "Wait for me!". *She loves anime and even stays up late at night to watch them (most anime air late night) as shown by her 01:00 hourly line. Trivia *She has an extra equipment slot but has lower HP, Armour and Evasion than other light cruisers. *Arguably the best ASW ship in the game based on 4 slots (fits 3 sonars and a depth charge) and how Anti-Submarine warfare calculation works.http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Combat#Damage_Calculation *Smallest among the light cruisers featured in the game (in terms of displacement and length; compare her 3,587 ton displacement to the mean Japanese light cruiser displacement of about 6300 tons). *Sunk 28 April 1944 by US submarine [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Bluegill_%28SS-242%29 Bluegill]. *While her official art shows her equipped with the 14cm Twin Gun Mount as her historical counterpart, the said equipment didn't appear until the Winter 2015 Event. Category:Ships required for Improvements Category:Light Cruisers Category:Single ship in Class